Michael
by camuizuuki
Summary: Dean ist es leid zu kämpfen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, die Apocalypse zu verhindern...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Die Dunkelheit überwältigte ihn. Schatten streckten ihre langen, dürren Finger aus nach ihm, umschlangen und zogen ihn mit sich fort. Er hörte Stimmen, laut und angsterfüllt – Sam. Es musste Sam sein. Ein mattes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er die zweite Stimme erkannte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Dean…"

Sam's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, ein atemloses Keuchen voll Entsetzen und Panik. Castiel kam neben ihm zum Stehen, den Blick ebenso wie der jüngere Winchester auf seinen Schützling gerichtet.

Seine Schultern hingen schlaff nach vorne, der Kopf war reglos auf seine Brust gesunken und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Das gleißend helle Licht erstarb abrupt und Dean Winchester's Körper glitt mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden. Staub wirbelte auf, ließ die Luft dick und greifbar wirken. Ohne zu zögern hastete Sam auf seinen älteren Bruder zu, sank neben ihm auf die Knie und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
„Dean!", presste er hervor, sein Gesicht panisch und angstverzerrt.

Auch der Engel war nun näher getreten, Verzweiflung und Verbitterung in seinen Augen. Er legte eine Hand auf Sam's Schulter, doch dieser schüttelte sie ab. Er wollte nicht hören, was Castiel zu sagen hatte, würde nicht einmal versuchen, zu begreifen was geschehen war. Wieso nur hatte er das getan?

Ein jähes Zucken ließ Dean's Körper in seinen Armen erbeben und Sam starrte voll Grauen auf das blasse Gesicht seines Bruders. Die Lider erzitterten, öffneten sich langsam und voll Anstrengung. Sam spürte, wie sein Herz in tausend Stücke sprang, als sein Blick von durchdringend goldfarbenen Augen erwidert wurde. Ohne ein Wort entwand er sich aus Sam's Umklammerung, richtete sich gerade auf und strich sich mit bedächtigen Bewegungen den Staub von der Kleidung. Castiel war zurückgewichen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, der Blick voll Empörung und Zweifel.

„Castiel", sagte Dean und seine Stimme war so tief und klar, dass sie Sam einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Michael", erwiderte der Engel und schüttelte voll Trauer den Kopf.

„Nein…"

Sam rappelte sich auf, stolperte vorwärts, die Hand auf Dean's Arm – doch dieser wandte ihm lediglich seinen Kopf zu, sein Blick so kalt und vernichtend, dass Sam augenblicklich zurückzuckte.

„_Dean_… gib mir meinen Bruder zurück!"

Trotz des Hasses und der Verzweiflung in Sam's Stimme, schritt Michael weiter vorwärts, durchquerte den gedrungenen Raum und blieb am Fenster der verlassenen Lagerhalle stehen. Das Mondlicht reflektierte sich in den schimmernd gelben Augen und Sam spürte einen Brechreiz in sich aufsteigen. Er sah zu Castiel, voll Hoffnung und Vertrauen, doch der Engel starrte nur wie verzaubert zu Dean – zu Michael hinüber.

Er war wunderschön. Castiel konnte seine Augen nicht einen Moment lang von dem Erzengel abwenden. Zu sehr nahm ihn die schimmernde Gestalt Michael's gefangen, faszinierte ihn. Es war lange her, seit er einen Erzengel in seiner vollen Pracht gesehen hatte. Stark und stolz – und wunderschön. Er verfluchte sich für seine Hochachtung, seine Ehrfurcht vor ihm, versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass es Dean's Körper war, den er besetzte. Doch es schien ihm unmöglich, den Blick zu senken, die unbeschreibliche Schönheit nur eine Sekunde missen zu müssen. Er hörte Sam seinen Namen sagen und doch brauchte er noch einige Sekunden, um ihn anzusehen.

„Cas… Dean… was ist... was ist mit Dean?!"

Der Schmerz kehrte zurück. Die Angst und der Hass auf die Engel – auf seine Familie, die ihm das genommen hatte, wofür er all die Zeit gekämpft hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, schmeckte dünnes, süßes Blut und wand den Blick ab von Sam, von Michael. Erst als er den jüngeren Winchester leise keuchen hörte, sah er wieder auf. Michael war fort.

Sie hatten Dean verloren.


	2. Eine Woche zuvor

**Kapitel 1**

**Eine Woche zuvor**

„Vampire…"

„Yup."

Dean trommelte – augenscheinlich gut gelaunt – auf dem Lenkrad des Impala's herum, während sein Bruder ihn mit fragendem Blick musterte.

„Vampire?!", fragte er noch einmal und abermals war Dean's Antwort ein kurzes, unverbindliches „Yup."

Eine Weile verzichtete Sam darauf, seinem Ärger über dieses nonchalante Verhalten nachzugeben, doch als nach über fünf Minuten keine weitere Erläuterung zu Dean's Plänen folgte, wandte er sich abrupt zu seinem Bruder um.

„Komm schon, Dean – Vampire, ernsthaft?"

Er hörte seinen Bruder seufzen und bereitete sich bereits innerlich auf das dritte „Yup" vor, als Dean's Finger zum Stillstand kamen und er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herüber sah.

„Ja, Sammy – die guten alten, stinknormalen, blutrünstigen Vampire."

Der Jüngere erwiderte den Blick einen Moment lang still, wandte sich dann zum Seitenfenster und runzelte die Brauen.

„Meinst du nicht, wir haben im Moment genug dringendere Aufgaben?"

Er konnte das Augenrollen förmlich hören, doch als er Dean wieder ansah war dessen Blick unverändert auf die regennasse Landstraße vor ihnen gerichtet.

„Okay, Sammy…", begann der Ältere und betätigte den Scheibenwischer, um bei dem anhaltenden Nieselregen eine klare Sicht zu behalten.

„Wir waren jetzt fast einen Monat auf uns alleine gestellt – denkst du allen Ernstes, wir könnten von Null auf Hundert wieder als eingespieltes Team arbeiten?"

Er seufzte, drehte sich kurz zu seinem Bruder und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen – vergessen kann ich so schnell nicht, was passiert ist. Aber ich stehe zu dem, was ich gesagt hab, Sammy – zusammen sind wir stärker, das war schon immer so."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Inneren des Wagens und Sam spürte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Es tat so unendlich gut, Dean so reden zu hören. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, doch die Tatsache allein, dass Dean ihn trotz der Abfuhr in der vergangenen Nacht angerufen hatte, machte ihn unglaublich glücklich. Es gab also doch noch Hoffnung für sie beide…

Doch Dean schien diese heimelige Stille zu beunruhigen und rasch sprach er weiter:

„Dieser simple Vampirfall in Michigan ist im Moment genau das Richtige für uns! Also keine Widerrede, klar?"

Und Sam hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, zu protestieren.

Es dauerte noch gute zwei Stunden, bis Dean sein Baby auf den Parkplatz eines billigen Motels lenkte. Sam stieg aus und hastete mit eiligen Schritten unter die Überdachung. Er schüttelte die zahlreichen Regentropfen von seinen Haaren und betrat dann den Vorraum, um sie anzumelden. Dean währenddessen lehnte sich gegen den Impala, den kalten Regen ignorierend und blinzelte ermattet in den dichten Herbstnebel, der die Landschaft um ihn herum und sogar die Häuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite verschluckte. Als Sam die Bürotür schließlich hinter sich schloss und Dean mit einer ausladenden Geste aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, stieß dieser sich von dem nassen Metall ab, klopfte kurz und liebevoll auf die Oberfläche des Impalas und trottete seinem jüngeren Bruder hinterher.

Erst als er an der Zimmertür Nummer 42 angekommen war und Sam's verdutzten Blick bemerkte, wandte er sich um. Cas stand hinter ihm, etwa eine Hand breit von Dean entfernt und wie üblich schien ihm das Eindringen in die Privatsphäre anderer Leute – insbesondere derer des älteren Winchester – nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Und wenn Dean ehrlich war, kümmerte es ihn auch nicht mehr großartig. Wortlos trat er einen Schritt zurück und schenkte Cas ein knappes Lächeln.

Das Trio betrat das schäbige Motelzimmer eilig und die Winchester Brüder warfen ihr Gepäck achtlos jeweils auf ein Bett. Es war merkwürdig vertraut, erneut Doppelzimmer zu ordern und dennoch gab es ihnen ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Sam", sagte der Engel und nickte dem Jüngeren zu, der das kleine Lächeln warm erwiderte. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass Castiel Dean während seiner Abwesenheit zur Seite gestanden war und so sehr der Gedanke von jemand anderem an Dean's Seite auch schmerzte – Sam war dankbar und froh, dass sein Bruder einen Freund hatte. Jemandem, dem er vertraute, der ihm bedingungslos folgte.

„Was gibt's Cas?", fragte Dean endlich, die Schulter lässig gegen die Trennwand zwischen Schlaf- und Wohnbereich gelehnt.

Doch wie üblich verzichtete Castiel darauf, eine direkte Antwort auf eine direkte Frage zu geben, ließ seinen Blick zwischen Sam und Dean hin und her wandern und sah schließlich den älteren Winchester eindringlich an.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch vertragen habt", sagte er und das sanfte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkte warm und ehrlich. Sam erwiderte es und nickte zustimmend.

„Die Apokalypse muss warten, Cas", sagte Dean plötzlich, sein Blick ernst, die Stimme bestimmend und endgültig. Die beiden tauschten einen dieser typischen, langen, stummen Blick aus und zu Sam's großer Überraschung nickte der Engel nur und wandte sich um. Es war ihm zwar nicht klar, wieso Castiel sich so rasch abfertigen ließ – doch er beschloss, es vorerst so hinzunehmen. Er konnte Dean später danach fragen…

Verwundert beobachteten die Brüder den Engel dabei, wie dieser die Moteltüre öffnete und das Zimmer mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, warf Sam seinem Bruder einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Scheinst ihn gut erzogen zu haben", murmelte er und hob den Kopf, um Dean anzusehen. Fast erschrak er über das breite Grinsen, das ihm entgegen strahlte.


	3. Vier Tage zuvor

**Kapitel 2**

**Vier Tage zuvor**

Sie kamen voran. Langsam zwar, nicht einmal ansatzweise so zügig, wie in ihren besten Zeiten – doch Dean war beinahe wunschlos glücklich. Er war zufrieden mit sich, stolz darauf, dass er Sam eine Chance gegeben hatte – denn selbst ein Blinder konnte sehen, wie sehr sich sein kleiner Bruder anstrengte, der Alte zu sein. Es war nahezu rührend, wie er früh morgens aufstand und Kaffee und Sandwichs besorgte, wie er nicht einmal den Versuch startete, den Impala fahren zu wollen und keinen Protest erhob, als Dean die AC/DC Kassette zum hundertsten Mal in den Rekorder schob. Den Vormittag verbrachten sie damit, Zeugen des vermeintlichen Vampir Angriffs ausfindig zu machen, und sie und die örtliche Polizei zu befragen. Auch wenn sie wenige wirkliche Anhaltspunkte hatten und es nahezu sicher schien, dass sie es mit einem kleinen Rudel zu tun hatten, stellte sich überraschend schnell die gewohnte Vertrautheit her. Am späten Nachmittag waren sie in ihr Motel zurückgekehrt. Sam saß seither in Gedanken versunken an seinem Laptop und tauschte sich mit einigen Jägern per Mail aus. Seit dem Vorfall in River Pass hatte er auch wieder häufiger Kontakt zu Ellen, die die Jungs nur zu gerne mit Informationen zu ihrem neuen Fall versorgte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, wie in den guten alten Zeiten. Damals als es nur Schwarz und Weiß gegeben hatte – Monster und Dämonen auf der einen, Jäger auf der anderen Seite. Während Sam sich in seinen Erinnerungen verlor, hatte sich der Bildschirmschoner aktiviert und rasch ließ er einen Finger über das Touchpad des Laptops gleiten, um den Desktop wieder anzuzeigen. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zum Bett, wo Dean mit ausgestreckten Gliedern lag und leise atmend vor sich hindöste. Doch Sam beschwerte sich nicht. Zu sehr genoss er jede einzelne Sekunde ihrer neu gewonnenen Vertrautheit. Zwar blieb die Frage, was Dean zu seiner Meinungsänderung bewegt hatte, doch Sam beschloss, ihn zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt danach zu fragen. Gegen Abend tauchte Castiel abermals auf. Diesmal klopfte er vorbildlich an die Moteltüre und Sam hatte bereits einen Geldschein in der Hand, in der festen Überzeugung, dem Pizzaboten zu öffnen. Der Engel setzte sich später zu ihnen an den Tisch und beobachtete sie beim Essen, verneinte jedoch höflich das mehrmalige Angebot Dean's, ein Stück Pizza zu probieren. Er ließ sie ihr Nachtmahl beenden, ohne Fragen über den Fall der Brüder zu stellen. Als Dean ihn schließlich auf seinen Besuch ansprach, senkte er betreten den Kopf, ganz so als habe man ihn bei einer Straftat ertappt und konnte keinen wirklichen Grund nennen. Es rührte Sam, den einst so mächtigen, bestimmenden Krieger dermaßen entspannt zu sehen. Er war bemerkenswert menschlich geworden, das stand außer Frage und Sam war inzwischen sogar froh, dass Castiel ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit Gesellschaft leistete. Schließlich erhoben sie sich und während Sam sich wieder dem Notebook und den Recherchen über den Fall widmete, beobachtete er Dean und Castiel, die sich auf die Couch verzogen hatten, aus dem Augenwinkel. Ein Footballspiel flimmerte über den Bildschirm und Dean versuchte mit einem rührenden Enthusiasmus, dem Engel das Spiel zu erklären. Gegen 22 Uhr gab er es schließlich auf, doch auf Castiel's Lippen lag dennoch ein seliges Lächeln. Dean brachte ihn noch zur Tür und Sam konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass etwas am Umgang der beiden eigenartig war. Doch auch darauf sprach er seinen Bruder vorerst nicht an.

**Drei Tage zuvor**

Die Nacht verlief ereignislos und der nächste Morgen legte sich sanft und allmählich über Flat Rock, Michigan. Sam hatte inzwischen so gut wie alle Infos über das Versteck der Vampire und die Stärke des Rudels in Erfahrung gebracht und so machten sie sich bereits nach dem Aufstehen zum Aufbruch bereit. In gewohnter Tradition versammelten sie sich am Kofferraum des Impalas, Dean klappte das durch lateinische Runen vor Dämonen gesicherte Geheimfach auf und händigte seinem jüngeren Bruder ein kleines Waffenarsenal aus. Sie wechselten einen stummen Blick, und stiegen dann ein. Auf der Fahrt in die nahen Wälder waren beide schweigsam, konzentriert. Es war keine große Sache, nichts, das sie nicht schon dutzende Male hinter sich gebracht hätten. Doch keiner von beiden wollte einen Fehler machen – dies war mehr als eine simple Jagd. Es war eine Bewährungsprobe.

Die gedrungene, halb zerfallene Hütte stand im Schatten riesiger Eschen und wirkte verlassen. Dennoch stahlen sich die Winchester Brüder mit geruhsamer Vorsicht an das Gebäude heran. Sie positionierten sich auf beiden Seiten der Türe und schließlich drückte Dean langsam die Klinke herunter. Mit einem leisen Quietschen glitt die Türe auf und die Brüder schlichen Rücken an Rücken ins Innere des Häuschens. Sie hatten richtig gelegen. Einige schwache Strahlen der Mittagssonne kämpften sich durch die morschen Seitenwände und die Blutsauger lagen reglos auf mottenzerfressenen Matratzen und in dünnen Hängematten aus Leinenstoff. Die Brüder teilten sich auf und umkreisten die schlafenden Vampire mit kalter Präzision. Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick, ein Nicken und begannen ihre Arbeit. Sam hastete vorwärts und durchtrennte die Kehlen von drei Vampiren mit Ruby's Messer, bevor diese auch nur zusammen zucken konnten. Zur gleichen Zeit schlang Dean den Stacheldraht geschickt um den Hals eines weiteren Vampirs und zog ihn zusammen, bis der Draht die Haut, die Venen und schließlich die Sehnen durchschnitt. Geweckt von dem Geräusch sprudelnden Blutes und dem abgetrennten Kopf auf dem Holzboden, schnellten die restlichen neun Bestien von ihren Schlafstätten hoch und stürzten sich auf die Brüder. Sam wirbelte herum, das Messer dicht vor sich und wehrte die Angreifer bedingungslos ab. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er vier von ihnen erledigt und wandte sich nun den verbleibenden fünf Vampiren zu, die seinen Bruder umzingelt hatten. Dean feuerte Spezialkugeln ab, getränkt mit Blut von Toten, schoss mit der Glock in der anderen Hand Löcher in die brüchige Seitenwand. Die Vampire schrien verärgert auf und versuchten, den immer stärker werdenden Sonnenstrahlen auszuweichen, jaulten gequält auf, als sie über ihre blasse Haut wanderten. Einer von ihnen sprang auf Dean zu, packte ihn am Hals und schmetterte ihn gegen einen modrigen Holzbalken. Er fletschte die Zähne und kam ihm gefährlich nahe, doch noch bevor er seine Schneidezähne im älteren Winchester versenken konnte, glitt eine Klinge über seine Kehle und er sank vor Dean zu Boden. Sich den schmerzenden Hals reibend, stolperte Dean einige Schritte von dem toten Vampir fort und ließ die Blicke durch den kleinen Raum schweifen. Sie hatten ein Blutbad angerichtet. Kein schöner Anblick und doch notwendig. Vor langer Zeit hatten sie ein kleines Rudel Vampire flüchten lassen, das sich ohnehin nur von Tierblut ernährte, also vergleichsweise harmlos war. Vampire waren damals so gut wie ausgestorben gewesen und hatten sich viel zu sehr vor Jägern gefürchtet, um ein menschliches Opfer in Betracht zu ziehen. Doch nun, mit dem Wissen um Luzifer's Auferstehung, waren die wenigen verbleibenden von ihnen zu den altbekannten Monstern mutiert. Die Sippschaft hatte sich rasend schnell vermehrt und ganze Dörfer ausgelöscht. Es schmerzte, indirekt schuld an dieser raschen Ausbreitung zu sein, doch immerhin taten Dean und Sam ihr Bestes, um die Folgen ihrer damaligen Entscheidung auszumerzen. Sie überprüften zur Sicherheit die angrenzenden Zimmer, doch sie schienen alle Mitglieder des Rudels erwischt zu haben. Mit ebenso vorsichtigen Manövern wie bei ihrem Eindringen in den Unterschlupf der Vampire, verließen sie schließlich die Hütte und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Unterholz zurück zu ihrem Wagen, den sie einige hundert Meter entfernt auf dem Seitenstreifen einer schmalen Straße geparkt hatten.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Castiel lehnte mit einer sichtbaren Anspannung an der Fahrerseite und wartete, bis die Brüder sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befanden.

„Ihr wart erfolgreich?", fragte er und stieß sich rasch von dem glatten Metall ab, umrundete den Wagen und kam direkt vor den Brüdern zum Stehen.  
Dean erwiderte den Blick des Engels einen Moment lang, dann legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest."

Die drei beeilten sich, in den Wagen zu steigen und Dean lenkte sein Baby zurück ins Stadtinnere, wo ihr Motel lag. Castiel folgte ihnen unauffällig in ihr Zimmer, blieb jedoch an der Türe stehen.

„Was gibt's Cas?", fragte Dean, während er drei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte, seinem Bruder eine davon reichte und die dritte in Richtung des Engels hob. Doch Castiel schenkte dem kühlen Getränk keine Beachtung. Sein Blick war ernst, beinahe ängstlich und Dean ließ die Hand rasch wieder sinken.

„Tod", sagte Cas und Sam bemerkte, dass seine Lippen bebten.

„Bitte?"

Dean hob eine Braue und musterte Castiel fragend.

„Tod", wiederholte dieser und seine Augen wanderten von Dean zu Sam und zurück.

„Der vierte Apokalyptische Reiter… er ist auf Erden, Dean."

Der ältere Winchester zuckte zurück, als hätte Castiel ihn geschlagen. Sein Blick war ungläubig, fassungslos. Auch Sam spürte die Gefühle der Hoffnungslosigkeit in sich aufsteigen und rasch trat er einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder und den Engel zu.

„Der Tod? Aber das hieße ja –"

„ – dass Krieg, Eroberung und Hungersnot bereits über die Erde gekommen sind", fiel ihm Castiel ins Wort und seine Stimme war erneut unglaublich tief. Sam spürte die Angst in ihr und zu wissen, dass selbst ein Engel des Herrn diese neue Entwicklung fürchtete, war nicht gerade eine beruhigende Tatsache.

Endlich schaltete Dean sich erneut ein und Sam war froh, dass wenigstens er, wie gewohnt, sicher und überzeugt wirkte.

„Okay, versteh ich das richtig… diese anderen Reiter… ‚Hungersnot' und ‚Eroberung' – wie kommt es, dass wir nichts davon mitbekommen haben?"

Castiel wandte den Kopf und sah Dean einen Moment lang traurig an.

„Die Apokalypse ist nicht standortgebunden, Dean", sagte er schließlich und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Haltet ihr es nicht für verwunderlich, dass Krieg einer Kleinstadt in Colorado seine Aufwartung machte? Ihr hieltet Ausschau nach lokalen, nationalen Katastrophen. Doch Eroberung und Hungersnot geschahen nicht einmal auf diesem Kontinent."

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille im Innern des Raumes, beide Winchesters versuchten zu begreifen, was Castiel gesagt hatte. Das Ende war nah. Sie hatten sich schon so oft am Abgrund befunden, so oft dem Tod ins Auge geblickt. Doch Luzifer war auferstanden, die vier apokalyptischen Reiter wandelten auf Erden und Sam und Dean's Schicksal war vor langer Zeit besiegelt worden. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick miteinander, bevor sie sich Castiel zuwendeten.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Dean und seine Stimme war nun leise, ratlos.

Der Engel wich seinem Blick lange aus, den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen starr auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt am Boden gerichtet. Als er endlich aufsah, war Bitterkeit in seinem Blick.

„Es gibt nichts, das wir tun können."


	4. Drei Tage zuvor

Drei Tage zuvor

Der Schock saß tief. Niemand wusste so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Die Brüder hatten ihre Zelte in Michigan noch am selben Abend abgebrochen, um zu Bobby zu fahren. Castiel hatte ihnen schweigsam beim Packen zugesehen und als Dean ihn mit monotoner Stimme gefragt hatte, ob er sie begleiten wolle, hatte der Engel lediglich genickt. Die Fahrt zog sich, die Insassen des schwarzen Muscle Cars waren schweigsam und deprimiert. Bobby empfing sie mit einem knappen Nicken, doch die Winchesters sahen sofort, dass ihr alter Freund sich mehr über ihren Besuch freute, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Er kam sich offenbar nutzlos vor, gescheitert und hilfsbedürftig. Während Sam ohne zu zögern anbot, Bobby bei allem möglichen behilflich zu sein, zog Dean sich zurück in einen Raum im Obergeschoss, der schon früher ‚sein' Zimmer gewesen war. Der einzige Ort neben dem Fahrersitz des Impalas, der ihm halbwegs als Zuhause diente. Bücher über die Apokalyptischen Reiter lagen auf der schäbigen Bettdecke verteilt, Abhandlungen, Fiktion und die Bibel. Dean hasste den Geruch alter Bücher, in letzter Zeit noch viel mehr als früher. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ließ ihn den Kopf für eine Sekunde heben. Er murmelte ein „Herein" und erkannte den blassen Trenchcoat aus den Augenwinkeln. Castiel blieb in der Tür stehen, zögerlich und nachdenklich und Dean hob abermals den Kopf.

„Komm schon rein", sagte er auffordernd und nach weiteren Sekunden des Haderns, folgte der Engel schließlich der Einladung. Die Tür schloss sich geräuschlos hinter ihm, er trat einige Schritte vor und blieb neben der altmodischen Anrichte an der Längsseite des Raumes stehen. Er wirkte unschlüssig und Dean hatte erneut den Eindruck, dass es keinen wirklichen Grund für seinen Besuch gab. Dass der Engel ganz einfach die Nähe eines Freundes suchte – Dean's Nähe. Mit einem leisen Seufzen las Dean den Absatz zu Ende und legte ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier zwischen die Seiten, bevor er das Buch zuklappte.

„Setz dich, Cas."

Er schenkte dem trübselig dreinblickenden Engel ein mattes Lächeln und klopfte – denn es gab in diesem Raum keine weiteren Sitzgelegenheiten – auf das Fußende seines Bettes. Langsam trat Castiel näher und ließ sich schließlich, wie von Dean geheißen, auf das Bett sinken. Die alte Matratze gab seufzend unter ihm nach und der Engel wankte einige Sekunden orientierungslos, bis er wieder eine aufrechte Position eingenommen hatte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Dean's Lippen, das erste, seit sein Freund ihnen die Hiobsbotschaft überbracht hatte. Der Engel sah betreten zu Boden, dann zu den Büchern zwischen ihnen und schließlich zu Dean. Der ältere Winchester erwiderte den Blick aus müden Augen und legte den Kopf einige Sekunden lang in den Nacken, ließ die Knochen leise knacken.

„Das Ende der Welt, wie wir sie kennen, richtig?", sagte er schließlich und als Castiel ihn nur fragend ansah, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Was hat das noch für einen Sinn, Cas?"

Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, dennoch konnte er den überraschten Blick des Engels spüren. Doch er war es leid, zu lügen. Er war es leid, so zu tun, als habe er Glauben, als habe er Hoffnung in ihr Vorhaben.

„Luzifer will Sam… er hat vorausgesagt, dass Sam ‚ja' sagen wird. Unser ganzes verdammtes Leben lang waren wir nur Marionetten – wie kann ich da glauben, dass wir die Zukunft jetzt nach unseren Vorstellungen verändern können?"

Er seufzte abermals und sah schließlich auf, erwiderte stumm Castiel's verbitterten Blick.

„Dean", sagte der Engel schließlich und hob eine Hand über das Chaos auf der Bettdecke, um sie sanft auf den Arm des Jägers zu legen, welcher ob der plötzlichen Berührung und Nähe leicht zurück zuckte.

„Was hast du in der Zukunft gesehen?"

Er schluckte schwer, hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt und blickte regungslos auf Castiel's Hand auf seinem Arm. Ein Kribbeln ging von dem Punkt aus, an dem die schlanken, blassen Finger des Engels auf die gebräunte Haut des Jägers trafen und Dean musste sich anstrengen, den Reflex zu unterdrücken, die Berührung abzuschütteln.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, benötigte einige Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln, seine nächsten Worte sorgsam auszuwählen. Dann zog er seinen Arm vorsichtig aber bestimmt zurück und sah zur Seite. Er konnte dem Engel nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, während er ihm in knappen Sätzen alles erzählte, was sich in der Zukunft ereignet hatte. Er verstummte, nachdem er von dem Streit mit seinem zukünftigen Ich berichtet hatte, davon, dass er von sich selbst niedergeschlagen worden war. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Castiel wusste, dass die Geschichte an dieser Stelle nicht zu Ende war, doch der Engel drängte ihn nicht. Dean hatte den Kopf noch immer gesenkt. Er war nicht sicher, ob er Castiel von Sam's Verwandlung erzählen konnte, bevor er seinen Bruder selbst einweihte. Und so schwieg er. Der Engel jedoch schien nicht ganz so schockiert zu sein, wie Dean es erwartet hatte. Schließlich hatte er – oder besser gesagt: sein zukünftiges Selbst – eine 180 ° Wandlung vom unschuldigen, schüchternen Diener Gottes in ein sorgloses, dekadentes menschliches Wesen vollzogen. Es vergingen einige schweigsame Minuten und Dean wartete auf eine Reaktion, eine Frage, eine Regung jedweder Art. Doch der Engel enttäuschte ihn auch in dieser Erwartung. Er blieb sitzen, still und nachdenklich und erwiderte Dean's Blick sanft, als dieser den Kopf endlich hob.

„Es war schrecklich, Cas… das… das waren nicht wir. Ich war so rücksichtslos und kalt und du hattest deinen Glauben zum Teufel gejagt!"  
Er schluckte schwer, fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch das kurze Haar.

„Ich war sogar dazu bereit, euch zu opfern… dich und das Mädchen… ich… ich war so verzweifelt und versessen darauf, Luzifer zu erledigen, dass mir alles andere egal war."

Seine Stimme war brüchig und immer leiser geworden, erstarb schließlich völlig. Wieder hatte er den Blick abgewandt, spürte das durchdringende Blau der Augen des Engels auf sich ruhen und bemerkte, wie sein Körper vor Anspannung zu zittern begann. Jetzt, da er über das Erlebte nachdenken konnte, wurde ihm erst klar, wie sehr es ihn belastete. Sich selbst so kalt vor Hass und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen – Cas, abgestumpft und berauscht von Drogen und Sex – und Sam. Sein kleiner Bruder, der sich dem Teufel verschrieben hatte. Eine Angst, die in Dean geruht hatte, seit Gordon, der Vampirjäger, ihn als den Antichristen betitelt und gejagt hatte. Sein Bruder war einen langen Weg gegangen, seit dieser Zeit und inzwischen war sein Blut durchsetzt mit dem von Dämonen. Dean war noch immer nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er die Chance hatte, Sam zu retten, ihn davor zu bewahren „ja" zu sagen. Doch er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, alles daran zu setzen. Ihn anzurufen, nachdem er ihm am Morgen zuvor eine eindeutige Abfuhr erteilt hatte, hatte erstaunlich wenig Überwindung gekostet. Zu sehr pochte das schmerzhafte Erlebnis in seinem Hinterkopf, zu sehr lähmte ihn noch immer die Angst davor, Luzifer in fünf Jahren tatsächlich in Gestalt seines Bruders gegenüber zu stehen.

Castiel hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt, saß einfach schweigend neben Dean und dieser wusste nicht, ob er dankbar oder wütend darüber sein sollte.

„Mann, Cas…", murmelte Dean und räusperte sich, bevor er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu ihm aufsah.

„Ich dachte ja nicht, dass du mir um den Hals fällst aber ein wenig Anteilnahme hätte ich schon erwartet."

Castiel erwiderte den Blick einen Moment lang reglos, dann nickte er langsam und nachdenklich.

„Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst", sagte er endlich und Dean war erleichtert, den tiefen, rauen Ton seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Verzeih mein Schweigen… es… es macht mich nur sehr traurig zu hören, was aus dieser Welt geworden ist."

Dean nickte, sein Kopf schwer wie Blei und er spürte Castiel's Worte wie Nadeln in seinem Körper. Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn und er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe.

Dieses Mal waren es Castiel's Augen, die nach Dean's suchten, seinen Blick einfingen und erwiderten.

„Wir werden es nicht so weit kommen lassen, Dean", sagte der Engel und eine Welle unbegreiflichen Glücks durchflutete den Körper des Jägers. Der Glaube, die Hoffnung und die Überzeugung die in seiner Stimme mitschwangen, waren überwältigend – welch ein Unterschied zu den abwesenden, wonnetrunkenen Worten des menschlichen Castiels. Dean nickte, ohne auch nur nachzudenken, und schenkte dem Engel ein dankbares Lächeln. Einige Augenblicke herrschte abermals vollkommene Stille. Dann lehnte sich Castiel ein wenig vor und griff nach einem Buch, welches vergraben unter den anderen verborgen lag. Er blätterte einige Sekunden lang in der alten, verblassten Bibel und legte das Buch schließlich auf den Stapel, sodass Dean die Schrift mühelos lesen konnte. Castiel jedoch erhob sich mit einem sanften Lächeln und verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich umzudrehen. Die Türe fiel geräuschlos hinter ihm ins Schloss und Dean starrte einige Sekunden lang bewegungslos auf das morsche Holz, welches ihn von dem Engel trennte. Dann senkte er den Kopf und zog die Bibel zu sich. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Stelle las, die Cas ihm herausgesucht hatte.

Hiob 14, 7 | _At least there is hope for a tree; if it is cut down, it will sprout again, and its new shoots will not fail._


	5. Zwei Tage zuvor

**Kapitel 4**

**Zwei Tage zuvor**

Die Stille der Nacht war erfüllt gewesen mit dem Rascheln von Buchseiten, dem Geräusch von müden Schritten auf dem morschen Holzboden und einem leisen, entnervten Stöhnen von Zeit zu Zeit. Dean rieb sich ermattet über die Augen und schaffte es nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Kraft, sich von seinem Bett zu erheben. Er trottete die ächzende Treppe hinunter, wo Bobby und Sam sich bereits versammelt hatten und einen viel zu starken Kaffee verzehrten. Er nickte den beiden zu, ließ sich auf einen vereinsamten Stuhl sinken und zog dankbar die Tasse, die Bobby ihm anbot, zu sich. Er stürzte das Getränk achtlos seinen Rachen hinunter, glücklich, überhaupt noch zu etwas fähig zu sein. Müde blickte er sich um, wandte sich dann an Sam.

„Wo ist Cas?"

Doch sein Bruder schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf.

„Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen…"

Der ältere Winchester seufzte und hob eine Hand, um sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Wieso überraschte es ihn nach all der Zeit noch immer, wenn Cas ohne ein Wort verschwand? Er sollte es gewohnt sein, im Stich gelassen zu werden. Doch unbeabsichtigt hatte sich in ihm wohl eine Hoffnung gebildet – die Zuversicht, dass Cas ihn nicht hängen lassen würde, nicht dieses Mal. Nicht jetzt, da alles nur noch schlimmer zu werden drohte. Doch wie üblich wurde sein Vertrauen erschüttert und Dean war sogar zu müde, um sich wirklich darüber aufzuregen. Sollte der Engel doch verschwinden. Sollte er seinen Gott suchen, wenn er der Meinung war, dass dies die Lösung ihres ‚Problems' war. Er ließ den Kaffeebecher ein klein wenig zu hastig auf den Tisch sinken und Bobby und Sam sahen ihn ob des lauten Knalls überrascht an. Wortlos stand er auf und nahm die Treppe zum oberen Teil des Gebäudes.

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte er mit Recherchen auf Sam's Laptop, während sein Bruder und Bobby die verbleibenden Bücher nach einem Hinweis durchforsteten. Gegen Mittag trafen sie sich erneut im Wohnraum des Hauses, doch auf ihren Gesichtern zeichneten sich einzig Müdigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit ab.

Sam führte das Wort in dieser ‚Lagebesprechung', denn weder Dean noch Bobby schienen wirklich mit ihren Gedanken dabei zu sein. Vor allem sein älterer Bruder bereitete Sam Sogen. Er wirkte antriebslos, beinahe apathisch – seit Castiel ihnen die beunruhigende Nachricht über den Siegeszug des Todes überbracht hatte, konnte Sam sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sein Bruder aufgegeben hatte. Die Schuld, das erste Siegel gebrochen zu haben, schien ihn mehr zu belasten, als er es offen zuzugeben bereit war. Und noch immer war Sam sich nicht sicher, was Dean dazu bewegt hatte, ihn anzurufen. So wenig Zeit war vergangen, seit er seinem jüngeren Bruder eröffnet hatte, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen sollten, dass es zu gefährlich war, gemeinsam weiter zu machen. Er wollte ihn fragen, wollte Klarheit haben, doch Dean sah nicht einmal hoch, als Sam seinen Namen sagte, wich seinen Blicken aus. Er hatte mit Bobby darüber gesprochen, ihn um Rat gefragt. Doch auch der ältere Jäger schien ratlos, was Dean anging. So sehr es sie auch belastete – sie hatten im Moment wirklich dringlicheres zu tun. Es waren Tage vergangen und sie hatten nichts. Nichts, um die Reiter aufzuhalten, nichts um das Unabwendbare zu verhindern. Sie hatten über die Apokalypse gesprochen, hatten Luzifer's Auferstehung mit angesehen. Und sie hatten Krieg getroffen und besiegt. All dies war schrecklich gewesen – und doch war da immer diese Gewissheit gewesen, die Sicherheit, dass es noch nicht zu Ende war. Sie hatten die drei verbleibenden Reiter als eine Art Countdown gesehen, sich unterbewusst selbst damit beruhigt, dass noch Zeit war. Die Erkenntnis war schmerzlich und schwer einzugestehen – zu späte war ihnen klar geworden, dass eben dies eine Illusion gewesen war. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, sie hatten alle Chancen vertan.

Denn wie konnte man den Tod persönlich aufhalten?

Sam seufzte ergeben, fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch das strähnige Haar. Er hatte nicht mehr geschlafen, seit Castiel's Offenbarung und er wusste, dass sein Bruder ebenfalls kein Auge zugetan hatte. Dean rappelte sich unter leisem Stöhnen auf, rieb sich die dunklen, schwermütigen Augen und sah dann endlich zu seinem jüngeren Bruder.

„Sam", sagte er und Sam wusste ohne ein weiteres Wort, was dieser Blick, dieser Ton bedeutete. Dennoch schüttelte er den Kopf, erwiderte den Blick seines Bruders trotzig.

"Wir werden nicht aufgeben, Dean", sagte er und seine Stimme klang fest, zielstrebig – so viel sicherer, als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Er wartete auf Protest, doch selbst dafür schien sein Bruder zu erschöpft zu sein. Ohne ein Wort wandte er ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand einmal mehr auf den Stufen der knarrenden Treppe. Sam tauschte einen langen Blick mit Bobby, bevor er in die Küche ging, um Kaffee zu kochen.

Die Nachmittagssonne kroch über das weite, kahle Land und tauchte die dürren Bäume und Sträucher in orangefarbenes Licht. Mit trüben Augen beobachtete Dean einige vereinzelte Vögel, die weit entfernt am Horizont zu sehen waren. Er hatte die Bücher nicht mehr angerührt. Keines von ihnen lieferte die Antwort auf ihre Frage, keines konnte ihnen helfen, diesen sinnlosen Kampf zu überstehen. War er zu Anfang einfach nur amüsiert über die Bestimmtheit Zachariah's, mit der er ihn als Auserwählten bezeichnet hatte, gewesen – so war er nun an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich selbst nur noch bemitleiden konnte. Castiel's Vorgesetzter hatte Recht behalten. Dean war ein Mensch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein schwacher, feiger Mensch, voller Fehler und Laster. Er hatte unzählige Seelen gefoltert, hatte seinen Stolz und seine Menschlichkeit in der Hölle verkauft, um nur endlich den Schmerzen zu entkommen. Und nun tat er alles, um die Kontrolle über eben diesen sündigen, befleckten Körper zu behalten. Seine Gedanken wanderten erneut zu der Nacht, in der Zachariah ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er Michael's Vessel war – dass ohne seine Einwilligung, seinen Körper dem Erzengel zu überlassen, die Erde dem Untergang geweiht wäre. Er selbst hatte die Zukunft gesehen, hatte gesehen, was aus ihm geworden war. Der Gedanke an sein zukünftiges Selbst verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er so enden, als skrupelloses, eiskaltes Monster, dem seine Freunde und Moral einen Dreck bedeuteten. Er wusste, wie es enden würde, wenn er sich weiterhin weigerte… und doch hinderte ihn nur noch eines daran, aufzustehen und dem Himmel sein Einverständnis entgegen zu schreien bis er heiser war. Er hatte Angst.


	6. Einen Tag zuvor

**Kapitel 5**

**Einen Tag zuvor**

Castiel erschien am nächsten Morgen, sein Trenchcoat regennass und sein Haar zerzaust wie eh und je. Keiner machte sich die Mühe, ihn nach seinem Verbleib zu fragen und der Engel schien es mit einer Erklärung ebenfalls nicht sehr eilig zu haben. Er blieb wortlos in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stehen und beobachtete Sam, Bobby und Dean bei ihrem kargen Frühstück. Erst als die letzten Brotkrumen von ihren Tellern verschwunden waren, räusperte er sich und trat einen Schritt vor. Seine Miene war ernst und seine Stimme tief und sie alle wussten, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Er ist hier."

Niemand bewegte sich. Kein Zucken, keine noch so winzige Reaktion auf die Worte des Engels.

„Akron, Ohio", fuhr dieser schließlich fort, nachdem einige Minuten schweigend verstrichen waren.

Es war Sam, der als erster seine Sprache wiederfand, sich leise räusperte und den Überbringer der schlechten Nachricht ernst anblickte.

„Der Tod…", sagte er, mehr Feststellung als Frage und auf Castiel's Nicken hin stand er schließlich auf.

„Wir müssen dort hin."

Er sah seinen Bruder aus den Augenwinkeln zusammenzucken. Hatte es eben noch so ausgesehen, als habe er die letzten paar Minuten verschlafen, so war nun ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, unsicher und angstvoll.

„Wovon redest du, Sammy?", hörte er ihn raunen, die Stimme tief und bemüht gelangweilt, doch Sam kannte seinen Bruder lange genug, um diese Lüge zu durchschauen.

Castiel war inzwischen näher gekommen und musterte Sam mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", sagte er langsam und ignorierte Sam's Versuch, ihm zu widersprechen, indem er ungerührt fortfuhr.

„Es hat bereits begonnen."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, war Bobby mit seinem Rollstuhl zu dem alten Fernsehgerät gefahren, das unter einer dicken Staubschicht verborgen in einer Ecke der Küchenzeile stand. Das unscharfe schwarzweiß Bild flimmerte etliche Sekunden lang, bevor Bobby einen Nachrichtensender gefunden hatte. Eine Frau mittleren Alters berichtete mit erschütterter Stimme von Unruhen in einer Großstadt in Ohio. Der Funkkontakt zu Kollegen in der Region sei abgebrochen, Zeugen berichteten von zahlreichen Flugzeugabstürzen in der näheren Umgebung und aus drei Meilen Entfernung sei von der Stadt nichts als eine tiefschwarze Rauchwolke zu sehen. Die Anspannung im Raum war spürbar geworden. Dies war das Endspiel Luzifer's Machtergreifung und jeder war sich dessen bewusst. Die Naturkatastrophen in den letzten Wochen waren grausam gewesen, verheerend. Und doch in ihrem Ausmaß nicht weiter auffallend. Doch sobald Akron in Schutt und Asche lag, würde sich die Unsicherheit und die Angst in Panik wandeln. Sam wagte gar nicht, sich das folgende Szenario auszumalen. Chaos, Plünderung, Mord – die Menschheit war noch nie sonderlich gut mit Katastrophen umgegangen, wieso also sollte es dieses Mal anders sein? Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst und war mit einer eisernen Zielstrebigkeit näher zu Castiel getreten.

„Kannst du uns dort hin bringen?", fragte er und hielt dem Blick des Engels trotzig stand. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen niemand ein Wort sprach. Dann neigte Castiel den Kopf, nickte leicht, sein Blick jedoch wanderte unsicher zu Dean.

„Gut. Ich gehe."

Endlich regte sich Dean. Er stand energisch auf, umrundete den Tisch und blieb dicht neben Sam stehen.

„Das wirst du nicht, Sammy, verstanden? Bist du völlig wahnsinnig? Das ist der Tod, verdammt!"

„Vergiss es, Dean! Ich werde mich nicht hier verkriechen, während die Welt untergeht."

Es waren quälende, nervenzerfetzende Minuten, in denen keiner der Brüder wagte, den Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden. Sam konnte die Panik in Dean's Augen sehen, auch wenn er sie nicht vollends verstehen konnte. Sein Bruder war stets der erste gewesen, der sich in scheinbar aussichtslose Situationen gestürzt hatte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der in allem die Hoffnung, den Sinn erkannt hatte. Was war nur mit ihm geschehen?

„Hör zu, Dean", sagte er, seine Stimme nun eindringlich, beinahe flehend.

„Ich bin es leid, mir diese ganze Scheiße vorzuwerfen! Ich will wieder geradebiegen, was ich angerichtet habe – und deshalb muss ich wenigstens _versuchen_, den letzten Reiter aufzuhalten."

Er konnte den Orkan sehen, der in Dean's Kopf wütete, der seine Gedanken durcheinander wirbelte, seine Gefühle offen legte. Seine Lippen bebten beinahe unmerklich und er biss rasch darauf, um es vor seinem jüngeren Bruder zu verbergen. Dann senkte er den Kopf, starrte sekundenlang auf den staubigen, dreckverkrusteten Holzboden.

„In Ordnung… lass uns gehen, Cas."

Der Engel zögerte nicht, trat einen Schritt näher und hob seine Hände in einer erstaunlichen Synchronität zu den Schläfen der Winchester Brüder. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah Sam voll Hoffnung und Zuversicht zu Bobby, nicht weiter überrascht keinerlei Optimismus in dem Blick des älteren Jägers zu erkennen. Dann veränderte sich seine Umgebung und das Gesicht seines alten Freundes wich Trümmern, Flammen und Staub. Er musste würgen, denn die Luft war dick und der Qualm beißend und bitter. Ein unerträglich hoher, sirrender Ton erfüllte die Luft und es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch, verkohlter Kleidung und Benzin. Sie konnten nicht einmal 10 Meter weit sehen, alles um sie herum war in dichten Rauch gehüllt. Instinktiv drängten sich die drei dicht aneinander, tasteten sich Seite an Seite vorwärts. Sam stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen hervor, als er etwas an seinem Knöchel spürte. Als er den Blick senkte und die schlanke, blutige Hand einer jungen Frau erkannte, begann sich alles vor seinen Augen zu drehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass die Quelle der abstoßenden Geräusche, welche die Luft zum Glühen brachten, die Schreie der Verletzten waren. Er wirbelte zu seinen Begleitern herum, Flehen in seinem Blick, doch Dean hatte sich abgewandt und Castiel schüttelte nur sanft den Kopf, in seinen Augen eine Verzweiflung, die Sam noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er spürte die Hand des Engels, die sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke grub, ihn weiterzerrte, fort von der hilflosen Frau, weiter in Richtung des sprichwörtlichen Todes.

Sie kamen kaum merklich voran, jede Bewegung voll Furcht und schrecklicher Vorahnung – und Schritt für Schritt spürte Dean, wie ein weiterer Teil seiner Seele starb. Cas und Sam hatten ihn schützend in ihre Mitte genommen und er hatte nicht einmal versucht, zu protestieren. Seine Finger waren eiskalt und krallten sich Halt suchend in die Arme seiner Begleiter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, während jeder unvorhergesehene Laut ein unkontrollierbares Zittern in ihm auslöste. Es kam ihm vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, als Sam und Cas schließlich zum Stehen kamen, den Atem anzuhalten schienen. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit, doch konnte er nicht mehr sehen, als noch Minuten zuvor. Qualm und Staub trübten seine Sicht und Trümmer pflasterten die Straße. Dean vermied es, zu Boden zu schauen, hob den Kopf und folgte den Blicken seiner zwei Begleiter. Dann sah er es. Weniger als eine Meile von ihnen entfernt, zeichnete sich ein Inferno aus Flammen und Sturm ab. Explosionen erschütterten den brüchigen Asphalt unter ihnen und Dean war nicht sicher, ob es das Beben der Detonationen oder das Zittern seiner Beine war, welches ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Instinktiv machte er einen Schritt zurück, löste sich aus der Umklammerung von Sam's und Cas' Armen. Dann jedoch blieb er stehen. Wovor wollte er eigentlich fliehen? Sie waren nun einmal hier und so sicher er sich auch über das Scheitern ihrer Mission war – er würde diesen Ort nicht ohne Sam und Cas verlassen, nicht einmal wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hätte. Wenn dies das Ende war, so konnten sie nichts dagegen tun.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken und dann sah auch er es. Die Feuerwalze war nun so viel näher und Dean konnte bereits winzige Funken auf der Haut spüren, die Asche riechen und das Knistern der mächtigen Flammen, welche die Schlucht zwischen den Wolkenkratzern zu beiden Seiten beherrschten, hören. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Castiel einige Schritte vortreten, sich schützend vor die Brüder stellen und ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Dean's Lippen. Dieser geflügelte Bastard war also noch immer bereit, für das zu sterben, woran Dean Winchester glaubte. Er hatte bereits eine Hand erhoben, um sie auf den Arm des Engels – _seines_ Engels zu legen, als plötzlich alles still wurde. Für einen Moment war es Dean, als presste etwas mit einem unmenschlichen Druck auf seine Trommelfelle, denn er vernahm keinen Laut. Kein Knistern, kein Keuchen – es war, als hätte eine höhere Macht die Szenerie auf ‚stumm' geschaltet.

Sie sahen es alle zur gleichen Zeit – ein Leuchten, so hell und klar, so unschuldig und doch unnatürlich und beängstigend zugleich. Es wirkte beinahe scheu, so winzig wie es vor dem Hintergrund der lodernden Wand aus Flammen strahlte. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte die Quelle des Lichts auszumachen und hielt den Atem an, als er es erkannte. Eine schlanke, zierliche Frau, von ihrem Äußeren her nicht älter als 20, gekleidet in ein undefinierbares Gewand, das aus reinem Licht zu bestehen schien. Ihr Haar war schulterlang und glitzerte silbrig-weiß im Licht des Feuers. Es fiel Dean schwer, den Blick von ihrer surrealen Gestalt abzuwenden, um seinem Bruder und dem Engel einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen. Einzig Cas schien sein Erstaunen nicht zu teilen. Er wirkte vielmehr verbittert und resigniert. Dean benötigte noch einige Sekunden, bis er es begriff – der vierte Reiter. Das Mädchen, blass und fahl, war der Tod. Castiel schürzte die Lippen und Dean schluckte voll dunkler Vorahnung. Er wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte, was geschehen würde – er konnte das Bild der Zerstörung und des Leids nicht mit dem der jungen Frau vereinen. Dann hörte er den Engel leise sprechen, die Stimme rau und voller Bitterkeit.

„_Und ich sah ein fahles Pferd. Und der darauf saß, dessen Name war: Der Tod, und die Hölle folgte ihm nach._"

Der Tod war nun nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt, einzig eine aufgebrochene Straßenkreuzung trennte sie von den blendend hellen Flammen und ihrer zerstörerischen Kraft. Das kalte Licht, welches von der jungen Frau ausging, sandte seine eisigen Strahlen zu ihnen herüber und ließ sie zurückzucken. Dort, wo das Licht auf ihre Körper traf, schmerzte ihre Haut, als stachen tausend Nadeln auf sie ein. Dean presste die Lippen zusammen, versuchte, seinen Körper vor dem Licht zu verbergen. Angestrengt blinzelnd blickte er auf und zum zweiten Mal, seit er Castiel begegnet war, konnte Dean die Flügel des Engels sehen. Pechschwarz und kraftvoll und wunderschön. Er wirkte so viel mächtiger, als es seine menschliche Hülle vermuten ließ und für einen Moment spürte Dean so etwas wie Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. Unerwartet traf ihn eine Woge aus Hitze und er und Sam wurden mit einer übernatürlichen Kraft nach hinten geschleudert. Scharfkantige Steine hagelten auf sie herab, dichter Staub hinderte sie am Atmen und Flammen züngelten über ihre Haut, fraßen an ihrer Kleidung. Er hörte Sam gequält aufschreien, spürte die Panik in sich selbst wachsen und presste seine Lippen fester zusammen, in Erwartung dessen, was unaufhaltsam zu kommen drohte. Ein kühler Windhauch strich über sein Haar und Dean wagte es, den Kopf zu heben – Castiel war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Hektisch richtete er sich auf, suchte die undeutliche Umgebung panisch nach seinem Freund ab. Dann erkannte er ihn. Er hatte sich dem Tod in den Weg gestellt, die Stirn vor Anstrengung gerunzelt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und beide Arme weit ausgestreckt. Auf den ersten Blick schien es fast so, als hielte er den Tod mit bloßen Händen auf – doch dann sah Dean den winzigen, gold schimmernden Streifen Licht, der von Castiel's Händen ausging und den Tod – wenn auch nur wenige Millimeter – auf Distanz hielt. Auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau zeichnete sich keinerlei Beunruhigung ab. Sie wusste wie auch Dean, Sam und Castiel, dass dies nur eine Unterbrechung ihres Siegeszuges war und nicht das Ende. Die Flammen waren ein wenig zurückgewichen, doch Dean spürte die Hitze dennoch mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Seine Haut prickelte, die obere Hautschicht löste sich und Dean biss die Zähne vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er würde bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen…

Erneut warf er einen besorgten Blick zu Castiel und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass sich das Aussehen des Engels gewandelt hatte. Die Spitzen seines dunklen Haares waren schlohweiß und die Haut an seinen Fingern runzlig und blass – Dean keuchte erschüttert, als er erkannte, dass die Lebensenergie des Engels sekündlich schwand. Er rappelte sich auf, stürzte über Trümmerstücke auf Castiel zu, packte ihn an den schlaffen Schultern und riss ihn unter Aufbringung all seiner Kraftreserven zurück. Die goldene Barriere jedoch blieb bestehen und der Engel schien nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu haben, sich gegen Dean's Rettungsversuch zu wehren. Sam folgte ihnen ohne zu zögern und half Dean, den kraftlosen Engel zu stützen. Sie rannten, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie wussten, dass sie nichts tun konnten. Akron war dem Untergang geweiht, daran konnten weder sie noch sonst jemand etwas ändern. Der dichte Nebel machte es ihnen beinahe unmöglich, einen Fluchtweg im Voraus zu planen und so stolperten sie ziellos vorwärts. Nur weg von diesem Ort. Castiel erholte sich glücklicherweise schneller als erwartet und nach fünf endlos scheinenden Minuten wand er sich aus dem stützenden Griff der Winchesters und lief aus eigener Kraft einige Meter weiter. Schließlich kamen sie schweißnass und keuchend zum Stehen, wandten sich um und versuchten die rauchige Masse hinter ihnen zu durchschauen. Sie konnten das Feuer hören, doch es schien, als hätten sie zumindest etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Tod bringen können. Dean wandte den Blick ab und betrachtete den Engel, der noch einige Sekunden lang reglos in den Nebel starrte. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Dean und erwiderte dessen Blick schweigend. Er konnte Sam vor Anstrengung schwer atmen hören, spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag klagend gegen seine Brust hämmern. Sie wehrten sich nicht, als Castiel erneut seine Hände zu ihren Schläfen hob. Die Dunkelheit, die der sanften Berührung rauer Fingerspitzen folgte, war wie ein Segen und so sanken die Brüder widerstandslos in die Umarmung eines traumlosen Schlafes.


End file.
